harekrishnafandomcom-20200213-history
Supreme Personality of Godhead
Bhagavan Krishna(-Caitanya) is Supreme Personality of Godhead. Accepting that jivaatma comes from spiritual energy - either Vaikuntha, or Bhaman or Brahmajyoti or/and tatstha-shakti, it is thus clear that jivaatma is just a part and particle of Krishna. However, as Krishna is Supreme Soul, Paramatma, Supreme Consciousness, so its particles, jivaatmas are also conscious. So there are two kinds of souls described in Vedas: Paramatma and many jivaatmas. If analize these /tattvas?... - jiva-tattva and Vishnu-tattva/, we would find out that even Paramatma is relaized as Ksirodakashayi-Vishnu, then as Garbhoadakashayi-Vishnu, then as Mahavishnu, and when one thus realizes Supersoul of all living beings in all hearts of all material bodies which are 8'400'000 in number (and keeping in mind that jivaatma is also in heart but different Paramatma), one can next realize Sankarshana from whom Mahavishnu expands. If one is Vaishnava of any of four Vaishnava sampradayas, he is supposed to accept that Narayana expands as Pradyumna, Vasudeva, Sankarshana and Aniruddha. So yogis realize Paramatma /as Aniruddha?.../, but Paramatma is next realized as Bhagavan. So Narayana is accepted as Bhagavan, Supreme Godhead. However, Vaishnavas say that even Narayana is expansion from another caturvyuha, which comes from Balarama/Baladeva. Krishna is said to be source of all avataras. Someone may argue that Krishna is avatara of Vishnu, but Krishna has 64 transcendental qualities in full, while Narayana has just 60. So, from Krishna comes Balarama, from Balarama/Baladeva - caturvyuha with Vasudeva, Pradyumna, Aniruddha and Sankarshana, and from Sankarshana comes Narayana. This is version of Gaudiya-Vaisnavas, who are in line of Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu. As we see at present time that Hare Krishna mahamantra is widespread all over the world, we can say that followers of Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu actually follow Vedas knowing that there is actually no difference between jivaatma-souls in different material bodies - be they of Indian or non-indian origin. But analizing different religions and spiritual systems which speak about soul and gods, and also God, we can say that those who are born in India are more fortunate and generally more pious as they would generally follow Vedas. Other religions may speak about Supersoul and Supreme God, but Vedas give many details about this subject, unlike impersonal Buddhism and Abrahamic religions. Vedas accept jivaatma-soul and reincarnation, and at same time follow vegetarianism - accepting Vishnu-Krishna-prasadam, while other religions usually worship some impersonal God, or some of avataras - Jesus as shaktyavesha-avatara, Mohammad as shaktyavesha-avatara as well, and Budhha as recognized avatara. So accepting Vedas as eternal one may conclude that they are more important than other scriptures. Even when all material worlds are annihilated at time of Mahavishnu's breathing in, Vedas remain eternal, because they come from eternal plane. So, followers of some material religions may want to go to higher planets of material world, but even though they accept vegetarianism, reincarnation and Supersoul, they do not usually know what is purpose of material creation. Material energy is meant to be used in devotional service. So, if one offers to Krishna, in Krishna consciousness something, that becomes spiritual. Though all Krishna's energies are eternal, material energy is sometimes manifested, and other time is not. So, if we think about this fact that material energy becomes spiritual when it is offered to Krishna, this can be answer to all karmis who want matter to be changed into spirit, consciousness, soul. But actually this is not possible without consciousness. So if one living being is offering something in Krishna consciosuness, that another living being in material body becomes benefited. Krishna accepts only lactovegetarian food (sattvic food), but followers of other religions would argue that food offered to Krishna is something which still creates karma, arguing that Krishna is material, and also food which is offered to Him is also material. So, we can thus conclude that followers of other religions would usually think that food is meant for sense-gratification, but they do not know senses can be happy only if they are engaged in Krishna consciousness. There are some foolish materialists, atheists and so-called impersonalists who would either themselves try become God, but they do not know that life in material world is limited to life of Brahma, though it is very long. We know that Shankaracarya was not as rascaldom as many so-called advaita-vedantists who say that "Krishna is not person" (like Ramakrishna, Radhakrishnan and others). Materialists do not know anything above karma. However Vedas say, that there are still another class of men - those who do not accept Vedas - they also may have religion, also worship God or some of His form, or some avatara, maybe even shaktya-vesha avatara, but they are often offenders because they would think that their religion is better than Vedas, and thus dare to say that Krishna is some 'demon', anti-Christ etc... However, they do not look on the subject in details. Usually we find out that such claimants to be christians are not even following their own scriptures... Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada said - it is very hard to find true Christian. And also Bhaktisiddhanta Sarasvati said: we are better christians than those on west... So Christ is accepted as shaktyavesha-avatara, Mohammad is accepted as shaktyavesha-avatara. And Buddha is accepted as avatara. So actually one has to accept concept of avataras, so in this way only one can explain the fact that there are so many religions, and why one thinks that it is better than another. So if we speak about ideal, we wouldn't find christians to be strict vegetarians. And same to be said about muslims, jews. And indeed about other national religions outside India. Chines are still eating almost every kind of meat, though they are usually buddhists nowadays. So, buddhists may be considered to be better than followers of abrahamic religions because they accept karma and reinarnation upto accepting more than one Brahma and thus more than one material universe in material world. Some actual followers of Buddha, who are devotees of Him and who do not want to become Buddha themselves (non-envious) are better and actual buddhists, so they may also get personal liberation, nirvana. And similarly we can speak about Shankaracarya who also recognized Vishnu, Narayana, Krishna above material creation. So even impersonalists recognize Krishna, Narayana, Supreme Personality of Godhead (Bhagavan) to be above material creation, above material energy. Speaking in scientific terms, in terms of numbers, Vedas also give description of material planets, distances between them in yojanas, and also that eternal Vaikuntha planets are above Satyaloka - that is also in yojanas. So, we can find out from different mythologies and religions that there is flood, that there are many living beings in material world who are alive and are souls in all those bodies, but usually this study doesn't go above material world. On other hand, concept of Supersoul is there in philosophies of different times, but those philosophers do not speak about devotion to that Supersoul, Paramatma. As all this is very complicated, we would better accept Vedas which say that there are 8-400-000 kinds of material bodies, and above matter are countless jivaatmas who are either conditioned in matter or liberated. So Vedas say that there is atheistic/materialistic karma, and jivaatma goes to material world. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada said in one lecture that we came from Vaikuntha planets many millions of years ago. Well, one can argue that Prabhupada also said that jivaatma never fall from spiritual world, so e have to accept both of these as Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada said - we came from Vaikuntha planets, but jivaatma also never fall from Vaikuntha. Thus one may conclude - someone indeed fell down, and some soul did not. And also we have to take into account that falldown is sometimes actually means coming from spiritual world as spiritual master. We now accept that Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada is shaktyavesha-avatara, but thus we can hardly think that Prabhupada told about himself that it was he who felldown from Vaikuntha many millions of years ago. But we can easily accept that we indeed are here for many lifetimes... There are different concepts of karma, but conclusion is that soul existed before this life, and most probably - also in material world. So that is on some other planet, or on other - higher or lower, and in some of 8-400-000 forms of life. And also we can take into account that even so-called yogis who are envious of Krishna, Supreme Godhead - they more tend to buddhism or some non-devotioan 'theism' in form of impersonalism - mayavada - also falldown from spiritual world. Usually yogis misuse their yogic powers, become show-bottle spiritualists, but their meditation is not on Paramatma, but either on illusory form of Vishnu - which is supposed to be in mode of Goodness, or on something above: on head of this illusory form is Satyaloka, but above that are Vaikutnha planets. Alternatively these so-called yogis are floating in impersonal Brahman and try to see Brahman who is Supreme Personality of Godhead and live on eternal Brahmalokah sanatana (which is different from abode of Brahma: Satyaloka). So Vedas speak about 8-400-000 types of material bodies, but only 400-000 forms are intelligent (human). So-called yogis want themselves to become gods, but they can never become Supreme Godhead. So, conclusion is that because we are parts and parcels of Supreme Consciousness, Supersoul, Paramatma, we are jivatmas, and have just 50 transcendental qualities. It is said that when jivaatma falls from spiritual energy, he takes body of Brahma. So Brahma has 55 transcendental qualities, and Shiva as well. But above them is Naryana, with 60 transcendental qualities, and Krishna has 64 transcendental eternal qualities in full. So-called yogis do not know even the difference between soul and Supersoul, so, as their knowledge is not perfect - they are not even true jnanis. Purpose of Vedas is in Vedanta, but so-called yogis mean they they are first-class rascals and meditate on illusory form of Vishnu or some part of His body - but they thus go to some material planet... There is process of evolution - from non-moving living being to that one which is moving and finally - intelligent one. But Earth is said to be best for devotional service - because there is karma in balance - between too much ignorance, and material happiness of demigods on higher planets... Actually demigods are also devotees of Vishnu, but they also want to be born as humans because Earth is the best place for bhakti. So, one may become some demigod, but there is not much use of that because this means - again taking temporary material body... So, spiritual philosophy aims to devotional service. Higher than karma is jnana, and than goes yoga, but bhakti is best. Mixed bhakti is not as good as pure bhakti. Thus conclusion is that true karma means karma-misra-bhakti, true jnana means jnana-misra-bhakti, and true yoga means yoga-misra-bhakti. However we are warned against jnana. Of these three, impersonal liberation is dangerous and even worse than hell - spiritual suicide. We know that bhakti must be jnana-sunya-bhakti - without jnana. A.C.Bhaktivedanta Svami Prabhupada said: so-called yogis are first-class rascals, so-called jnanis are second-class rascals, and so-called karmis are third-class rascals. So, considering that there are 5 kinds of liberation and that devotee would not even want any of these, we can conclude that liberation to Vaikuntha planets from which there is falldown (theoretically) is not desired - because from such planets one can still fall down.. Maybe this is true for such persons like Jagai and Madhai who were Jaya and Vijaya and cursed to become demons... So, in this way we can indeed guess that such come down from spiritual world is not something as dangerous as case of falldown of Jaya and Vijaya. We can hardly think that countless jivaatmas came to this material world similarly to Jaya and Vijaya just to satisfy some desire of fight with Godhead... As it is said that four other kinds of liberation are sometimes accepted by devotees, this would mean that such devotee would accept it if there is not falldown which cause falldown like that of Jaya and Vijaya, or falldown which causes to another millions of ears in material world which is mentioned by Prabhupada as in "we came from Vaikuntha planets many millions years ago"... Conclusion is that there are different philosophies. Among them, theistic, spiritual are more dear for us because we would like to live after this life. We would also accept reincarnation and karma that of Buddhism but also with soul which reincarnates (be it even version of Shankaracarya who changed void soul into soul as Brahman, at least spiritual and eternal though this is envy to Brahman, Godhead). Atheistic philosophies are not dear to us as we know that demons are killed by Krishna are some of His expansions, or simply by devotees. We also know about some instances about some persons who couldn't remember Krishna even enviously... This is something also not desirable of course. Well, maybe this would mean that demons are personalists, but they are envious. And we can see that impersonalists are also envious because they do not know that there is difference between soul, jivaatma and Supersoul, Paramatma. So-called jnanis themselves want to be god or Brahman. So, they do not know about Paramatma, thus they are ignorant. Impersonalists are in iggorance. So, jnana-misra-bhakti is something which lets us remember Krishna and not deviate into some remembering of of him as brahmajyoti thus going into Brahman effulgence (spiritual suicide). And we see that some demons are killed by Krishna and attain some kind of liberation... Well, this kind of death is also not desirable for us. So, devotees may accept some of 4 kinds of liberation, but not by being killed by Krishna. Krishna consciousness can be said to be more advanced as we do not see 'eternal hell' here. Sri Chaitanya Mahaprabhu brought Krishna consciousness, but we know from Caitanya Caritamrita - one who doesn't take to Krishna consciousness cannot be delivered for millions of kalpas... // Calculation // As there are 504-000 Manus in life of Brahma, and one manvantara is life-span of one Manu, so there are 504-000 manvantaras in life of Brahma: 154586880000000 year is duration of life of 504-000 Manus (504-000 manvantaras). Comparing to lifetime of Brahma ("Brahmā possesses the supreme life span of 311,040,000,000,000 years"), we know that these 504-000 Manus live only while Brahma is not sleeping, but multiplying 504-000 manvantaras into 2 * 154-586-880-000-000, we get 309 173 760 000 000 years. So difference is: 311040000000000 - 309173760000000 = 1 866 240 000 000 years. Well, anyway, kalpa = day of Brahma = 4320000000 years, and million of kalpas means: 4 320 000 000 000 000 years... 311040000000000 / 4320000000 = 72000 days of Brahma in his lifetime... 3110400000000 / 100 years = 31'104'000'000 days in one year of Brahma. (to be continued...)